


Deepthroating

by kyodontdoit



Series: Kylux Kinktober 2018 [1]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 00:31:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16169915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyodontdoit/pseuds/kyodontdoit
Summary: Day 1 of the Kinktober 2018 challenge. Time to write all of the bad things.





	Deepthroating

“For someone so eager to yell at others,” says Kylo, “I guess it’s no surprise that big mouth of yours is good for other things.”

Hux can’t answer. The best he can do is glare past the abundant mouthful of cock and hope that the Knight shuts his, but all it serves to do is bring out that low, rumbling chuckle that makes him weak. He hates it when Kylo does that to him, and the other knows it too—he’s helpless to watch as Kylo’s gloves trace up his forearms and stretch them out above his head, interlocking their fingers and anchoring him to the floor. Hux knows what’s coming, and if the wicked glint in the Knight’s eyes is anything to go by, he knows the man’s opted for the merciless approach. Which is fine, Hux never took Kylo to be the considerate sort, whether it was towards his body or the machines he was so fond of dismantling.

The first pump of Kylo’s hips is languid and lazy, pulling out until only the tip weighed heavy on Hux’s tongue before fully sliding back in. The gesture makes the General’s nostrils flare and his fingers twitch against the ones that hold him down, and that soft chortling noise echoes in his ears again as thick shins and thighs kneel down on either side of his head. Kylo repeats the gesture a few more times to test how quickly Hux is able to adjust to the girth of his cock, and he’s pleased when he feels cheeks hollow and the jaw beneath him lax. Kylo purrs another sound of approval.

Wet noises soon replace the quiet in the room. Kylo is quick to pick up the pace until his scrotum is repeatedly bouncing off the General’s face—he knows how much Hux likes it, being degraded by the repeated slapping sounds of his genitals as he stuffs his throat full. He’ll pull it out every so often to rub his cock all over Hux’s face, making him sputter between the inability to breathe properly and the feeling of his own saliva on his skin, but the reprieve doesn’t last long. Hux chokes this time when Kylo all but buries himself to the hilt. 

The Knight’s lips pull into another grin as he holds the pose, watching as the General twitches and spasms to the point where he can hear his boots scrabbling against the durasteel floor. The erratic movement forces the hips beneath him to jolt up, and Kylo gets a nice feel of exactly how Hux feels about the act as a very prominent bulge bumps against his ass. Kylo’s lips split all the wider and he draws back long enough to let the General have a gulp of air, only to settle right back into a fast rhythm of fucking the ginger’s mouth until he sees his eyes start to roll back and the ridges of his ears turn that delicate shade of pink; it’s a sure sign that Hux is close.

“Come on…” Kylo breathes, easily keeping up his strokes until he at last feels the muscles of the man’s throat tighten around his girth, which he knows to be a sign of the General having come undone simply from being face-fucked. It does him in to know he has that sort of power over the man the entire First Order had come to heel beneath. Kylo pulls out and jerks off until he’s spilling his own load onto Hux’s face, and the look he gets for it is something of a delicate balance between fury and bliss.


End file.
